Silver Ore
}} Silver Ore is used to make silver ingots at a smelter. Locations *Silver Ore can be purchased from Blacksmiths and general goods merchants. *7 veins in Sanuarach Mine, inside of Karthwasten, and 3 ore in a cart outside, next to the entrance. *5 veins in Cidhna Mine during the quest "No One Escapes Cidhna Mine." *4 veins grouped relatively close together inside Sunderstone Gorge. *2 veins located in the final broad cavern of Fallowstone Cave. At the base of the rock wall. To the left of, and across the stream from the giant's bonfire. *2 ore can be found on shelves below deck in the Wreck of the Brinehammer. *1 vein left of the entrance to the secound tower at Autumnwatch Tower. *1 vein in the first large cavern of Tolvald's Cave. *1 vein inside Darkwater Pass, across the water from the Falmer teepee. *1 vein NE of Whistling Mine, in a glacial canyon near the coast, across from two horkers guarding a chest. *1 vein E-NE of Septimus Signus' Outpost on the very next island. Keeping this direction, cross the island almost to the other side, the vein sits on the opposite shore of a small interior stony lake. *1 vein on the next island even further in this direction (see above entry) at the base of a glacier. *1 vein inside, near the beginning of Ironbind Barrow. *1 vein in Hillgrund's Tomb, in the room with the Frostbite Spider. *1 vein immediately north of the Wreck of the Brinehammer. *1 vein opposite of the Word Wall in Ustengrav Depths on a ledge. *1 vein south of Hollyfrost Farm, near Windhelm, south from an unmarked hunting camp. *1 vein in Fenn's Gulch Mine in Karthwasten, northeast of the Lover Stone. *1 vein east of Markarth, across the bridge (not the one to Left Hand Mine), and turn left up the hill. *1 vein adjacent to Darkwater Pass, at the side of the stream. *1 vein uphill and east from the large southern archway into Labyrinthian. Take the path toward Skyborn Altar and look into some trees and rocks on your left just as you gain sight of the stairway. *1 ore found on a shelf within Forelhost. *1 vein in Bloodlet Throne, past the throne room. *Stendarr's Beacon, East of Riften. *Frostmere Crypt, just before Frostmere Depths. *Along the path to the Throat of the World. *2 veins can be found in a dry creekbed populated by mudcrabs between Bleakwind Basin and Silent Moons Camp. The deposit is located farther north of Bleakwind than it is located south of the bandit camp. *Northeast from The Serpent Stone below the ice cliff. *Northwest from The Serpent Stone, near the (invisible) boundaries of the gameworld. *Along the wooden stairway in Saarthal. *West of the Shrine to Peryite. *On the right of the approach to Reachwater Rock. *Downhill to the east of Frostflow Lighthouse is a woolly mammoth frozen into the glacier area. Directly across from it is an Orichalcum deposit. Around one glacier further north, just past a Shrine of Talos, is a vein of silver ore. *East of Brandy-Mug Farm is a Hunter's camp. 1 vein can be found due south of there, just uphill and against the foot of the rocky outcrop. *Some silver ore can be found in the Warmaiden's at Whiterun. *One vein is found just north of Faldar's Tooth. *1 vein immediately east across the snow from The Great Lift at Raldbthar amidst some rocks and trees. *1 vein up a steep mountain slope southeast of Black-Briar Lodge, very close to the eastern edge of the game. *1 vein southeast of Stendarr's Beacon, down the eastern slope and then up again staying close to the mountain wall. *1 vein directly south of Whitewatch Tower, halfway up the slope to the back city wall of Whiterun. *1 vein just west of the bottom of the stairs leading to Bonechill Passage. *1 vein northwest of Fallowstone Cave at the base of the mountain rocks. *Sometimes found on Dwarven Spiders. *Rarely found on Draugr. *Sometimes carried by Silver Hand members. Smelting Silver Ore Vein Silver ore veins can be mined with a pickaxe to get silver ore. Each vein, when mined, has a chance to produce a precious gem, as well as producing three ores before becoming depleted. Mined out ore veins will usually regenerate in approximately one month, or 30 in-game days. Trivia *Silver ore may be transmuted from iron ore using the Transmute Mineral Ore spell. Likewise, silver ore can be transmuted into gold ore with said spell. *Silver ore veins look quite similar to Quicksilver ore veins, though up close Quicksilver veins are shinier than Silver ore veins. *Iron ore veins appear similar from a distance to Silver veins, though this similarity end when up close, as iron ore veins have reddish flecks while Silver lacks this color altogether. Appearances * be:Срэбная руда de:Silbererz es:Mineral de plata ru:Серебряная руда